


"You forgot your phone" kiss

by Boofinepple



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boofinepple/pseuds/Boofinepple
Summary: You're about to leave for work. Wonwoo ask you if you've forgotten Anything, and you thought of something so you gave him a kiss. Wonwoo turns red and opens his hand to reveal Your phone saying " I meant you forgot this, but thanks"
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 2





	"You forgot your phone" kiss

Nalipungatan ako nung tumirik ang sinag ng araw saaking mata. Ang swerte ko naman... Bumungad saakin si wonwoo pag ka dilat ng mga mata ko.

Napangiti ako nang makita siyang natutulog pa rin ng mahimbing. Wala ng mas gaganda sa umaga ko. Napaisip rin ako kung paano ako nag karoon ng boyfriend na sobrang pogi... Matangos ang ilong nito at singkit ang mata at maganda ang hugis ng kanyang katawan.

Nilapit ko ang aking kamay at dahan-dahan kong hinimas ang kanyang pisngi. 

"Mhmmm... Goodmorning mahal ko" nagulat naman ako nang bigla nalang siyang nagsalita! Pero napalitan ito agad ng ngiti.

"Goodmorning po" sagot ko pabalik.

"Do you have work today?" Tanong niya saakin habang nakapikit pa rin ang mata nito.

"Meron pero half day lang ako today" patuloy ko lang hinihimas ang kanyang pisngi.

"Bakit? Its saturday you don't have work on weekends right?" Dumilat siya at dumiretso ang kanyang tingin saakin. 

" Yung isang worker namin hindi makakapasok sa umaga kaya ako nalang muna" 

"Paano na ako?" Onti onti na niyang nilalabas ang nguso niya. Nag papacute na siya! Natawa naman ako ng mahina.

"Dito ka nalang muna sandali lang naman ako... mga lunch babalik na ako at saka mag pahinga kana muna ilang araw ka narin nag pupuyat sa trabaho mo"

bilib ako kay wonwoo dahil kahit sobrang kulit niya at maharot siya pero pag dating sa pagiging architect niya lumalabas na yung pagiging professional niya. Mas lalo siyang pumapogi pag nakikita kong seryoso siya sa pag tatarabaho niya! Pero kahit sobrang busy niya hindi siya nawawalan ng oras para saakin. Meron ngang mga oras na puro tambay lang ginagawa namin buong mag araw haha. 

si wonwoo nag patayo at nag design ng bahay na tinitirahan namin ngayon kahit sabi kong huwag na dahil hindi naman kailangan pero ayaw paawat ng kuya mo.

Tuwang tuwa ang mga magulang ko kay wonwoo parang pinapamingay na ata ako sakanya. Nasa ibang bansa kasi sila at wala naman akong kapatid kaya pumayag sila na tumira na ako kasama ni wonwoo. 

"No dito ka lang" kinulong niya ako sa malalaki niyang braso.

"Sandali lang naman ako won" sambit ko sakanya pero di pa rin ako pinakawalan.

"Eh~ wag mo kong iwan mahal mo ako diba?" Ayan na ginamit niya yung "mahal mo ko diba?" Card niya saakin. Hays sobrang clingy talaga haha.

Inangat ko ang mukha ko sakanya bago pinatakan ng halik ang labi nito... Onti onti nang namumula ang pisngi nito!  
Natahimik naman siya. Kinuha ko yung opportunity na makawala sa kanyang yakap.

" liligo na po ako" sambit ko sakanyang nakatulala pa rin hanggang ngayon bago lumabas ng kwarto.

Pagkatapos ko maligo, nag bihis na rin ako. Teka parang may amoy mabango... Sinundan ko yung amoy na iyon at nanliwanag ang mga mata ko nang makita na si wonwoo ay nag luto! 

Wow ang sarap naman nyan!

"Sit. Kain ka na" nginitian ko siya atsaka umupo sa tabi nito.

"Ang dami naman nyan breakfast palang" Natawa lang siya sa sinabi ko.

"Kain ka marami" nahulog nanaman ako sa mga ngiti niya... Ang pogi na, matalino na at sobrang maasikaso.

Tumango naman ako sakanya bago ko tinikman yung mga putahe na iyon.

Lilikpitin ko na sana yung pinagkainan ko pero pinigilan ako ni wonwoo.

"Sige na ako na dito mag ready kana" sinunod ko naman ng sinabi at hinayaan nalang siya doon. Bumalik ako sa kwarto para kunin ang bag ko at lahat ng kailangan ko bago ako lumabas.

"Wonwoo alis na ako" sigaw ko galing sa pinto.

"Wait for me" sigaw niya galing sa kusina. 

Bumungad naman saakin si wonwoo na nakasuot na ang glasses niya. 

"Did you forgot something?" Tanong niya saakin. Parang alam ko na hinihingi niya... Tumingkayad ako bago pinatakan ng halik ang kanyang labi. Natigilan namn siya sa ginawa ko. Bakit parang namumula nanaman siya?

"N-no i mean this" inabot niya saakin yung cellphone ko...

"Ah akala ko ito" hinalikan ko siya muli. Ang cute niya asarin. Nakakagigil!

"Damn. Stop making me blush" sambit niya at natawa naman ako ng malakas! Pero natigil ito nang bigla niya akong sunggaban ng halik! Bumilis naman ang tibok ng puso ko sa ginagawa niya.

Hinawakan ng kamay niya ang pisngi ko at ang isa naman ay sa bewang ko. Nanlaki ang mata ko nang maramdaman kong lumapat ang aking likod ko sa likod ng pinto. 'Di ko na maproseso ang mga nangyayari at hindi ko namalayan na hinahalikan ko na pala siya pabalik. Lumalakas ang kalabog ng puso ko dahil ang galing niya humalik... 

Parang nawawala ako sa sarili...

Making me to want more... Hahalikan ko pa sana siya nang agad niyang pinutol ang pag halik saakin. Parang biglang nadismaya ang buong katawan ko...

"I meant you forgot your phone but thanks. ingat ka. I love you " nilapat niya muli ang labi niya saakin "let's continue it later" bulong niya saaking tenga sabay kindat pa saakin bago ito umalis sa harapan ko at iniwan akong nakatulala.

Parang ayoko ng pumasok... Char lang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! ❤️ It means a lot to me🥺 if you want suggestions don't hesitate to message me.
> 
> Twitter: @boofinepple


End file.
